The Dead
by Gazdav
Summary: a series of one shot character deaths. I have changed this to a series of unrelated deaths some with pairing some with none. pleases read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own of highschool of the dead or any of its characters. This work is a fanfiction and freely distributed.

OK so I decided to change this to a series of one shot stories. some will be as pairings, some alone and or together. but generally I will just make it up as I go along. Killing off everybody.

Although I may spare Alice. Because I don't think I could have the heart to do it but I will see where this go's and what you lot think. then decide. Any input will be appreciated ether as a review or a PM.

because lets face it there is very few zombie stories out there where the main protagonists live.

chapter 2 and 3 are related 2 sets up where the note comes from 3 is the note.

chapter 4 is stand alone.

chapter 5 and 6 are related.

chapter 7 is stand alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own of highschool of the dead or any of its characters. This work is a fanfiction and freely distributed

**Prayer for the dead.**

**UN Evidence LOG Person Identification Team **

Date found: Zday: +100.

Location Tokonosu City

Case NO: tur667f.

Evidence log: Tn1687548ddr.

Item : 1X note found in pocked of deceased only Identification found.

subject description

Name: Jane Dow tok7696J

Sex: Female

Age approximately: 17 – 19

Hair colour: brown with unknown dye due to fading and sun damage.

Eye colour: Unknown due to condition of infection

Height: 160-170cm

Any distinguishing marks: No

Tattoos: No

Piercings: Left Right ear lobe

Causes of death: Primary: Infection reanimation. Secondary: single gunshot wound to head from UN forces **OP RETURN**

Remarks: Possible Name, Rei, Saeko, Takashi. All mentioned in letter. It is unknown if letter was delivered or is with the writer: Recommend full DNA test crossed referenced with Survivor databases. Also cross reference named survivors on survivor register from Tokonosu City


	3. Preyer for the Dead

**Prayer for the Dead**

* * *

Let me tell you a story as I lay here to die. The story of my death the last of what was once I.

I was with my friends my new family when it happened. We were trying to escape this city to safety, when I was separated from my friends. We had agreed to find my mother, after looking for my father only to find he had moved on from where he worked and there was no help coming. We had to go to the help and my home was on the way there.

The attack happened so sudden. I can hardly remember what happened, we were surrounded by them as slowly and never ending they marched on to us. In numbers far greater than our seven. I was with my new family one minute, then the next I was alone. With more and more them grabbing for me, at me, wanting to feast on me.

I ran from them to get away, I ran for my home Takashi Knew where it was, I could meet my family there. I ran for all I was worth, fear spurned me on, adrenalin coursing the high I was on. I felt invincible with my rifle and bayonet nothing could stop me… but I was wrong. So very wrong.

As I rounded the corner of my street, I ran into a wall of them. I tried to scream but fear had got the best of me, I wanted to move but the fear had beaten me. My whimpering cries had drawn them to me. I felt so stupid for thinking nothing could stop me.

I tried to fight; truly I did hacking and cutting, kicking and punching. I fought for my very soul.

I saw it first, the twisted head with stinking yellow teeth. Its breath so vile I wanted to be sick. Its mouth agape reaching for my flesh, screaming out I struck at the head hard with the butt of my gun. But this only caused the creature to fall. The mouth with its deadly poison now clamped onto my calf. There was no pain at first as I watched with fearful curiosity, wishing it was dead. My wish did not come true… with a Hungry growl and the sweet taste of my sweat; it bit down into my leg. I watched in stunned silence as it took from me part of my leg, as my blood was sent pulsing and spraying from the torn veins and arteries.

As I look at my blood, the very life essence leaking from me. I made my bid to escape. I tried to run but my leg won't work, so I hobble away as fast as I could. I make it onto a garden closing them out behind an Iron Gate.

Sitting down I tend to my wound, ripping at my clothes to make a bandage, for all the good that it will do. I know what will happen now, I had seen this before. Back in the school, to the one that I once called my love. I begin to cry screaming in anguished despair knowing my fate.

It's getting dark now, I hope that I last. To see the sun set my very last.

I have this scrap of paper, which I am going to write on. So that my last thoughts may be seen. So maybe one day my friends will know what happened to me and that someone one day will set me free, from the curse that will happen to me.

So now what is to become of me? Will I be like them that have not died? Forever will I be demand to wander forever like them? In the hope that someone can end my suffering… I cannot end it myself my gun has no bullets my bayonet is broken… I will become my greatest fear, my greatest dread one of THEM.

They have left me alone now. Maybe they can sense when you are to become one of them, to join them in their new world.

At least I will go with some peace. But I am alone and scared. As I sit here and shiver, with no one to comfort me, no one to tell my very fears, or to say my final good byes. just me and a scrap of paper.

My eyes grow heavy, I say my last prayer as the sun drop behind the mountains. As The dying light fades it painfully reminds me so does this young life that I once had. There was so much I had and wanted to do. Now I can but wish as I watch over you.

I am lying down now tired and weary I want to sleep. I say to myself one last prayer, one from my childhood now the time comes nearer. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take."

Before I sleep Takashi I must tell you I love you. I always had from that pinkie promise we once had.

Please take care of him Saeko love Rei….


	4. Broken Promise

**Broken Promise **

The fight with the bandit's had taken the last of everything from her, as if this world had not taken enough from her already. She kneelt next to the one that had saved her she felt despair at what was now happening to him. He had been shot in the chest by one of the bandits, he had shoved her out of the way to take the bullet all to protect her.

"It's ok he" whizzed "Its ok your safe now." as he looked around to see Saeko finish off the last bandit.

She looked to sensei Shizuka screaming at her "Do something" as tears fall down her cheeks.

Miss Shizuka could only look on in horror realising there was nothing she can do. When he first went down she had tried to help, but after her initial assessment, she found she was powerless to help. all she could do was block the holes in his chest and back.

It was a sucking chest wound. The bullet had entered the chest, puncturing one of the lungs, then grazing an artery and out the other side. He would ether bleed to death or suffocate as his lungs collapsed. Unless he was taken to a hospital, but in this horrible new world there was no hospitals.

He was not disappointed that he was going to die. He was disappointed that he could not keep his promise.

He looked up at her as she placed his head on her lap. A place only hours ago he dreamed of being, but at that time felt like an imposable dream. It was a good place to go and meet your maker he thought.

Then with the last of his strength he spoke to her, gasping in-between strained sentences. "Saya…. I'm Sorry… I won't be able to keep that… promise I made your father." he smiled up at her. Reaching to caress her face, if it was to be his last moments on this earth, he wanted to take at least the memory of the touch of her cheek with him.

She smiled back at him and whispered back. "Baka why did you have to do this now"

Coughing he answered her as best he could. He knew what was happening to him, what is the point in hiding it. A broken heart of a dying man won't last long. "Because… I…I…Love you I always have."

She laughed a pleasant and nervously. "I know and I love you. I just wish I told you sooner."

Her laugh was music to his ears and her confession filled his failing heart.

Then with trepidation, he asked his new love "would you mind if I rest here a bit longer?"

Felling the dread of the loss that was soon to happen, she was nodding through her tears, pink hair fluttering in the breezes. She bent down kissing his forehead. "Yes... stay with me as long as you like Kohta."

His spirit lifted when she said his name, with none of the normal honorifics. Then it started to happen, He was feeling cold and day was becoming night. His strength started to fail him, as his arm that was caressing her cheek, slowly dropped to his side. Only for him to feel the warmth, of her hand in his, as she lifted it back to her cheek. "He struggled with his last breath, to say just one name "S…S…sayaaa" and with that name on his lips he left this world.

She could see the end was not far. His hand that held her cheek fell to his side, she snatched at his hand placing it back and holding it to her cheek, as if to ward of the reaper, denying him this soul.

He then softly spoke her name, as she felt his final breath. Saya then witnessed a sight that no person her age should. He became limp, the eyes that where locked on her became vacant, as the pupils opened slowly to the full, covering his hazel eyes in a vacant black. His body no longer moved, the soft pulse in the hand she held stopped. All signalling that his heart had failed, the heart that held a place for her, for so long that could only in death speak its love.

She pleaded, even though she knew it was pointless. Saya was intelligent enough to know he was gone. But she still whimpering out "Kohta Pleases don't go" as her own heart broke. knowing as much of the genius that she is, she cannot bring him back she cried out loud.

Her inner self was in pure turmoil, hating her at the way she had treated him, over the course of her survival. As she sobbed over her loss, she gently removed his glasses and closed his eyes.

After some time Takashi told her "we have to move on."

Looking back at Takashi and the others Say defiantly said "not until we bury him… I am going nowhere until then."

Not wanting to argue, Takashi looked around to a small park, with a lone Sakura tree that was still blossoming he pointed out to her. "There" all she could do was nod her approval. at the fitting last resting place for her now lost love.

The burial was quick and as the others lay him to his eternal rest, Saya inscribed on the Tree

_Hirano Kohta_

_My only true love _

_You kept your promise _


	5. Tears in the Rain

**Tears in the rain.**

It was raining hard after the thunderstorm that had just passed. Cherishing the droplets that hit his face, as he laid impaled by the rusting rebar sticking out of the concrete waiting for his love that was scrambling to reach him, Takashi taught to himself of all the dumb things I have done.

He had fallen, that was what would kill him. Not some epic fight with them or some shoot out with bandits but an accident of all things. Slipping on the wet surface of the road above him he fell 20 feet into a small construction site, landing on a part laid building foundation.

He was out to find supply's, before he and his group took the long road out of the city.

The bar was sticking out of his stomach, the warm blood wetting his back. He tried to get up only to shout out, as the searing pain stopped him form moving.

He looked for her, seeing that she had finally arrived. "Hay you? I think I have hurt myself a little." he was trying to laugh through the pain.

He watched as her hand came over her mouth in worry "Takashi no. not like this." Saeko full of concern as she ran to his side, grabbing his hand.

"Can you help me off of this" Was his request "I am not going out like this"

Nodding to her love, she hulled him off the spike with all her might, Horrified at his screams as she pulled. Finally he was free from the trap and laid him down to placing his head in her lap.

Looking at his lover that he had only confessed to that previous night, he spoke to her in a soft calming voice "I'm scared."

Her eyes had started freely flow with tears. "I know my love, so am I"

"You know I have seen so much in the last few days. I have seen civilization fall, a light so bright that it could be seen through closed eyes and the dead rising. But it all pails to one thing and that is your beauty both inside and out. Promise me one thing…"

"Anything my love"

"That you will never think of yourself as tainted again… You have so much inner beauty that it is not possible. I have seen your caring side you are so thoughtful of others. Pleases lead them to safety in my place. Promise me those things."

The girl nodded to him "I will my love… but I must ask you one thing before you go to _Ama-no uki-hashi (the floating bridge to heaven)_ will you wait for me? I will come when they are safe."

"Yes I will wait there for you. I'm sorry we could not have more time together."

Holding him tight "its ok my love... Tell me what scares you so you may have some comfort and no fear?"

He looked away as a distant roll of thunder could be hard and tried to think of what to say. "It seems in this world, we are but tears in the rain and that is what scares me. That we can come into this world and go so easily but at least I found you, in those thousands of drops. I love you"

" and I love you Takashi."

Tiredly the boy yawned "I'm tired"

"it's ok you can sleep here for a while" she softly spoke as she stroked his face to comfort him.

Takashi closed his eyes to welcome the eternal sleep that was to come, speaking his final words "I will see you at the bridge"

Saeko reached down kissing his lips "I shall be there soon my love"

After a few more moments he quietly slipped away from her. As she felt her love pass on she screamed his name as if to tell the world at his passing.

The rain picked up again as she laid Takashi down and as she got up to leave she cried for her lost love. She would have died by his side but she had promised him to help the others to safety.

As soon as they are safe, I will join him at the place we have chosen.

As she walked away, she allowed herself one last glimpse of him, as he laid there. The rain drops dancing around him and the sky flashed as Lightning struck in the distance. "Until then my love I shall remember you when it rains"


	6. The Smell of Dust After The Rain

I do not own Highschool of the dead or its characters this is a fanfiction that is freely available.

* * *

**The Smell of Dust After the Rain**

"How long has that boy been waited there?" the man asked his old friend

"An eternity" the other replied

Looking at the boy curiously. "Why dose he not cross? He more than welcome here from what I had seen of him."

"The same reason that others do not."

"Oh will he have much longer?"

"No I checked in with her she will be here soon."

0000

How long have I waited? The boy pondered. As he watched others arrive and depart will she even come here? We had only known each other for a short time. It must have been what 1 2 years by now from what others had said when he stopped them to ask.

Could I have missed her? no that's not it. Could she have gone one of the other ways? No… nobody here is that cruel as to have me stand here so long.

Or did she move on?

He sighed a heavy sigh. But as he reached the bottom of the sound a voice called out to him a voice that made his heart leap, could he be dreaming or was his mind playing tricks on him. He was scared to look up at the voice

"I told you once, that it is not attractive for a man to sigh."

Those words this was no trick he looked up to see her stood there in a light blue purple top with a dark skirt was a girl form his past life. The one he made this promise to. I will meet you at the bridge.

They walked up to each other. Nervously he reached out still not sure if it was an illusion. It was not as hands meet and fingers entwined. A smile broke across his face as his brown eyes meet her sapphire. "Saeko"

"Takashi"

"I have been waiting for you…"

"I remember that day. Tears in the rain you said to me. You know you broke my heart that day and I would think of you every time it rained. But now the rain storm is over and the air is so clear. That became my favourite time to go outside, the smell of the clean air free from almost everything just the smell of the dust. It was one of only things that could calm me."

He reached across to her his thumb rubbing a lone tear on her cheek. "What happened to you?"

"I will tell you another time. But it was a good death."

Reaching around her waist to embrace Takashi pulled her in "when you are ready. Did the others get somewhere safe?"

"Yes they did. Saya and Kohta are now married and adopted Alice. Their first child is called Takashi."

A look of surprise crossed his face "Their first?"

Laughing at his surprises Saeko answered the question as best she could. "A little after you left, Saya realised that time could be short, so she confessed to Kohta. Then one day she announced she was pregnant, that is what kept me from joining you sooner." she paused for a moment "then the day before… I left she fell pregnant again."

A pained looked flashed across his face "what about Rei"

A smile broke across hers "She met someone on our journey. She did take your death very hard though and blamed me; I think that she still dose."

Whispering into her ear "and you did you keep the other promise I asked you."

Saeko Pulled away from him embarrassed. "Not at first, I was so angry at the way you died. I did not return to the group at first. Instead I… I… lost myself to my demon for a few days I killed so many of them. I was in rage Blood drunk. I only calmed after I burned myself out. It took me a long time to get over it. Every time it rained I would disappear for a day or two to fight them in the hope I would be struck down so I could join you sooner."

Listening attentively Takashi placed his arms back around Saeko locking his fingers just under her bust. "I can forgive that I would have done the same…"

Turning to face Takashi Saeko then did something she had been longing and dreaming of doing for such a long time. Gently she placed both hands on his cheek then softly claimed his lips.

When they finally broke from the kiss she proclaimed with all her heart "Takashi I love you, I always will and only you."

He said nothing at first just took her hand and began walking across the bridge "And I will love you for eternity."

0000

The two old friends watched the young couple on the other side as they turned to cross.

"You know Peter. You could give them a second chance."

Looking to his friend. "I was just thinking that Gabriel, but do you recon they could find each other again?"

"They have the last six. So why not? Sometimes a Love is just meant to be" the with a wink "and I could guide them a little."

* * *

Authors note: could not leave Takashi and Saeko split up so turned this into a two parts. pleases review would like at least 2 reviews before I post the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

A gift of one's Self

Alice was getting dragged away I could just not stand by and let that happen to her. Even though I was just sixteen I seen her as my own daughter and I would treat her as such. So now these ugly undead bastards will not have her, I refuse to let them have her.

Breaking our ranks I charged into the crowd of them to retrieve my little girl screaming at the top of my lungs, clawing at them as they would me. The barrel of the luger that my mother gave me was now white hot from over use, as I fired at the ones that had taken her from me my Alice.

I could hear the others shouting after me and I could see them surge forward as one to help. Saeko's blade flashing, Rei's bayonet piercing the butt of Takashi's shotgun crushing and Kohta's gun roared as he shot down them around me.

Finally I reached her my little girl as I ripped her away from the one that dared to try taking her from me. Ramming the barrel of my pistol into its mouth. The sizzle and smell as it cooked its tongue pleased me. To cause it any pain it might feel as short lived as that will be

Screaming at the creature as I pulled the trigger. "How dare you! You fucker!" the pistol bucked in my hand and I looked on satisfied as the back of its skull blew away.

Picking Alice up "Its ok… I have you Munchkin."

She clung onto me tears streaming down her face petrified by the experience "Mommy."

My hart broke when she called me by that name. Then my heart sank when I realised where we were. Surrounded by them, the others were trying in vain to get to us. They could but they needed more time. There was a platform on an electricity pylon that workers used; I could put her on just above me out of their reach. But there was only room for one.

Turning to Alice I crouched down "Listen I need you to go up their, until your brothers and sister come for you."

She started crying and clinging on to me "No no no that was the look my daddy gave me. I lost him and my mommy… I…I… don't want to lose you too Saya you are my mommy now."

My heart was braking but I had to do it. Pulling her off of me and with all the strength I could muster I through her up onto the platform "Muncking Pleases forgive me but I can't watch you…" I stopped myself from saying it.

Turning back to the them, the now gathered mob of them. As they surged on unstoppable in their intent. I fired my gun Pow, pow, pow determined that I will take as many of them as I can. Kohta was shouting to me.

"Saya get out of there!"

I could see him fighting his way to me with the others they were just 20 meters away and my hopes built up in me.

But my hope soon evaporated into nothing as I felt the teeth dig into my shoulder one of them had got in behind me I heard myself shriek in pain as I turned punching and kicking it away from me.

"SAYYYAAHHHH." I heard Kohta scream my name as he fought with renewed vigour, getting to my side as the others cleared the last of them.

0000

Saya just stood there a hand clamped to her gushing wound. "Is she safe?"

Nodding vigourisly was Kohta "Yes she is safe."

"Good because I have a task for you."

"What is it Saya-san"

"I release you from the promise you made my father. But you now need to look after my …no our little girl."

"But but." She cut of what he was going to say, with a wave of her hand then turned to Takashi.

"Come here."

Takashi walked up to her scared because he knew she had been bitten and that is just a death sentence. She had been his friend even longer than Rei he could even call her sister.

"I,m here Saya."

Without a second thought she grabbed him pulling him in then shouted in his face "Get them out of here out of this god forsaken city."

nodding at her "Yes I will. I promise you."

"Good now take my little girl and the others and go. I'll deal with myself." she started to cough a deep rasping cough "GO."

Saeko came up to her "Would you like me to..."

"No! Now go."

"Very well sister… We shall meet again someday." Saeko then hugged her then turned away.

Then the hardest farewell came to Saya as Alice came down from the platform. and ran up to her griping onto Saya's hip "I'm not going I'm not going to leave mommy Saya. I'm not leaving my mommy."

Saya was crying that she had to let her go."I'm sorry munckin you have to go." she then lent down and kissed her

looked up to Takashi he nodded picking her up as she screamed bucked and kicked at him to let go."No no no no no noooooooo mommy pleases MOMMY MOOOOMMYYYYYYY." she keeped screaming until her voice would no longer work and finally she blacked out.

0000

As she watched them leave, happy that she had done her duty as a mother. She sat down to what she though was loneliness, only for a soft voice to say to her "I'll be here until the end."

Turning round she saw Kohta take a seat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Sighing out deeply Kohta answered her. "Nobody should die alone." He had come to the conclusion some time ago, that if the end dose come for them, then nobody should have to die alone, or be turned into one of them.

"But I don't want you to see me like this." she had been fighting it but since that day he had seen him with Asami and became jealous of the pair as her feelings towards him grew. Then the way she went and what it did to him. Saya could not let him do this to himself again. So she will not tell him how she feels, to save him from that pain again.

"Please just leave me my gun and go before it's too late."

"Saya I can't do that, you may hate me but I can't let anyone die alone."

As she coughs up her first drops of black blood. "Baka…then please sit with me but if I bite you it's your own fault." she got up and sat back down in front of him passing him the pistol "When I've gone ok."

Taking the pistol he spoke softly to her "Yes I shall see it through."

A pain started in her chest as it tightened she could not breath. Gasping in-between the pain in her chest she spoke to him "Kohta… it's…. started…. Just one… last thing… I need to tell… you."

Grasping her convulsing body firmly in one arm, he brought up the pistol to the back of her neck he said to her. "Its ok I forgive you."

"than…k…you…" As sudden as it begun it stopped he heard the last of her breath leave her body and after some time it began again but her skin had turned ashen and there was no warmth like there had once been.

Breathing out hard through the pain in his heart and tears now in his eyes. Kohta pulled down on the trigger as time slowed down for him he watched the hammer fall, felt the pistol buck and watched as her head snap forward, ending her curse. He stayed like that for some time just holding her full of remorse.

He got up and removed his coat placing it over her then walked to catch up with the others. He was not stupid and knew what she meant. "For our little girl and you'll never be alone I will always remember you Saya."

* * *

Authors note: I have after reading the manga and watching the anime always thought that Saya had a Mum thing for Alice showing very protective instincts to her. So I have tried to convey that here. As a father of two there is nothing that I would not do for my son and daughter even to the point of the ultimate sacrifice. This is what lead to my thought of the very few reasons that Saya would sacrifice herself. Or I could be wrong... just my opinion. but anyway pleases leave a review


End file.
